oportunidad
by blackoctubre
Summary: esta es la historia de un pasado trágico


Estaba caminando por las calles arenosas, pensando en lo que había hecho. Mi mente no siente arrepentimiento de nada, pero… con mi corazón, es algo distinto.

Me había encontrado con una hermosa chica de casualidad mientras escapaba de aquellos quienes me perseguían, pero no sabía que aquella hermosa chica sería la razón por la cual arriesgaría mi propia vida.

Tuve suerte de que ella me ayudará a esconderme de quienes me perseguían, aquel encuentro lo cambiaría todo.

Me asuste al verlo, pero había algo que me decía que debía ayudarlo, lo tome del brazo y lo meti a mi habitación, haciendo que los perseguidores lo perdieran de vista. Él estaba un poco sucio y se veía agotado, sus ojos color esmeralda eran profundos, sabía que era una buena persona. Ese algo que me había dicho que le ayudara me hacía pensar que este encuentro estaba destinado.

Observe hacia las calles para estar seguro de que nadie me perseguía, pasó un tiempo y le agradeci a aquella bella chica por salvarme a pesar de no conocerme y me al salir de la habitación, en ese momento sentí un gentil toque que me detuvo, al voltear vi como unos hermosos ojos de un color azul más hermoso que el mismo cielo. Pero luego apartó su mano y retrocedió, no dijo nada y yo salí.

Ya estando fuera de la ciudad, estaba confundido, y me diriji a donde pasaba mis noches, me acosté mirando las estrellas en el cielo, mientras pensaba en aquella hermosa chica que me había ayudado apenas hace algunas horas, y mi duda surgio ¿Por qué ayudarme a mí, un simple ladrón?.

Tome la bolsa que tenía a un costado y saque un poco de queso que me quedaba del día anterior, luego tome lo que había logrado conseguir en la tarde, un anillo de plata y un par de pendientes. Tal vez podía empeñarlos para conseguir un poco de dinero, pero primero tenía que buscar a un comerciante que estuviese interesado en comprarlos.

A la mañana siguiente Plagg se dirigió a la zona comercial, estuvo buscando por todos lados alguien quien quisiera comprar aquellos artilugios que había adquirido ilícitamente. Al transcurso del dia no habia encontrado a alguien pero para su suerte un hombre con el que había hablado antes lo buscó para decirle que quería comprar aquellos pendientes rojos , pues al parecer a su hija le llamaron la atención y quería regalarselos.

Aquel hombre que se había acercado le dijo que fuera a tal lugar que quien los compraria seria la persona que se encontraba en su puesto, es decir, su hija, ya que él debía salir de la ciudad un momento por otro miro quien era la hija de aquel comerciante se sorprendió al ver a la joven hermosa que le había ayudado el día anterior a escapar, sonrió para sí mismo y se acercó a ella.

-"Buenas tardes hermosa señorita"- Sonrió galantemente.

-"Oh, muy buenas tardes, nos encontramos de nuevo"- Sonrió gentilmente.

-"He venido a traerle un hermoso presente de parte de su padre me dijo que se lo diera, realmente se te vera hermoso puesto"- Saco el par de pendientes, el anillo y un pedazo de queso de la bolsa. Se sonrojo un poco debido aquella hermosa joven vio el contenido que tenía su bolsa.

-"¿Dime, no te gustaria pasar adentro por un momento?"-Dijo mientras sonreia y miraba al bello joven que la miraba sonrojado.

-"Si no es mucha molestia, My Lady-" la miró fijamente mientras su sonrojo aumento.

-"Dime ¿Te gustaría un poco de pan?"-Dijo mientras se dirigía a una cesta a buscar un trozo de pan.

-"Lo siento hermosa, pero no tengo el suficiente dinero para pagar por aquella pieza de pan-" bajó la cabeza apenado.

-"No te preocupes, yo quiero obsequiartelo"-Dijo mientras se acercaba.

-"¿Segura?, No quisiera ser una molestia"- La miro confundido.

-"Si, no hay problema, yo quiero dartelo"-Dijo mientras tomaba sus manos y se lo entregaba.

-" Enserio esto es lo mejor que me han dado, usted, My Lady es la mejor de todas, me has ayudado mucho, ¿Por qué?"-La miro confundido tomando su mejilla y se acercó pero se detuvo por un momento y la miró fijamente apreciando su reflejo en aquellos ojos azules.

Tikki lo miro a los ojos.

Plagg reaccionó y dio un paso hacia atrás y dijo "Lo siento, me tengo que retirar" Se dirigió a la puerta, luego volteo y se acercó a ella "Casi lo olvido, aqui tienes" Tomó el par de pendientes y se los colocó "En serio, le sientan de maravilla, My Lady" Luego salió de la habitación.

Salí de aquel lugar algo nervioso "Realmente no sé en qué pensaba, por alguna extraña razon sentia que ella debía ser mía,aunque probablemente eso me cueste la vida"- Pensó para sí mismo mientras caminaba por las arenas del desierto hasta llegar a su pequeño refugio.

Tikki estaba confundida por aquel suceso, sentía una extraña emoción pero no presto atencion a eso y vio los hermosos pendientes que aquel chico le había colocado y pensó "Son bastante lindos".

Aquella noche mi padre todavía no volvía de aquel negocio que tenía en la ciudad vecina. Mientras me preparaba para acostarse a dormir vi por la ventana a aquel chico que entró escabulléndose como un gato, abrí la ventana para que lograra entrar.

-"No se que estoy haciendo, pero siento que te necesito, ni siquiera se tu nombre, pero quiero que estes a mi lado, sé que puedo ser un torpe y no ofrecer mucho por ser un ladrón, pero tu has robado mi corazón"- realmente me sentí un tonto al decirle aquellas palabras, me sonroje y baje mi mirada, estaba apenado.

No sabia como reaccionar pero unas cuantas lagrimas salian de mis ojos, el alzo la mirada y pude ver fijamente en sus ojos que aquella era verdad, lo abraze y le dije "Mi nombre es Tikki".

Correspondi aquel abrazo, ella aún estaba sacando algunas lágrimas de los ojos "Tienes un nombre hermoso mi bella Tikki, no llores que no me gusta verte así, mi nombre es Plagg, My Lady". La miró fijamente "No me importa que pueda morir a causa de esto, pero tengo que hacerlo" me acerque a ella tímidamente y la bese en los labios.

Por un momento me sorprendo pero correspondi aquel gentil beso, sabía que si nos descubrian ambos podíamos morir. Habían pasado ya varias horas y me había olvidado de todo lo que me rodeaba, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estaba saliendo el sol, en ese momento escuche un ruido, era mi padre quien había entrado a la habitacion.

Me asuste cuando escuche aquel ruido, sabía que iba a morir, pero ha valido la pena estuve una maravillosa noche con la persona que amo, tendría que hablar con el padre de ella para ver si me deja vivir o morir en ese instante, pero eso significaria que ella tambien moriria y todo seria mi culpa "Tengo que asumir la culpa" la mire y le di un beso en los labios, a los cuales ya me había acostumbrado en una simple noche.

Sabía que estábamos perdidos, mi padre no iba a entenderlo y que su hija estuviera con un ladrón y que además ya no fuese pura ante sus ojos era una gran deshonra. Plagg intentó hablar con él pero no escuchaba, estaba aterrada de lo que podía llegar a pasar pero luego vi que mi padre tomó un machete que llevaba consigo y antes de que lo alzara me interpuse entre él y Plagg para sentir luego un inmenso dolor.

Sostuve a Tikki antes de que perdiera la conciencia, vi al padre de ella arrepintiéndose de lo que había hecho, soltó el machete y salió de la habitación, mire a Tikki y cada vez se veía más pálida y se sentía cada vez más fría, estaba perdiendo aquel calor con el que me había familiarizado, la miraba fijamente mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban sobre mi rostro "No me hagas esto, por favor, te amo" ella ya no respondía, ya no sentía su calor, entre en desesperación y tomé aquel machete y sin pensarlo dos veces me apuñale en el pecho haciendo que este me atravesara y caí junto a ella, con las pocas fuerzas que tenia me acerque y la abraze. Recuerdo haber despertado y al ver a mi alrededor no había nada, de pronto vi una luz, su calor se me hacia tan familiar y me acerque, llegue a un lugar completamente de blanco y vi una tenue figura, me acerque y era mi amada, Tikki.

Llegue a ese lugar y estaba algo confundida, me quede esperando para ver qué pasaba y de repente mi amado llegó, nunca sabre como lo hizo, pero he de suponer que ambos estábamos muertos.

" _Ustedes han sido elegidos para ser los guardianes de los miraculous para cuando se acerque un gran mal en el mundo, ustedes podrán vivir toda la eternamente, podrán estar juntos, pero jamás podrán volver a ser amantes"_

Aquella voz misteriosa que al parecer nos había otorgado una oportunidad más para vivir nos había arrebatado la oportunidad de vivir como amantes, mire fijamente a Plagg y al parecer este me miro y me beso por ultima vez.

-"Creo que sabes que debemos aceptar, si no jamas podriamos estar juntos en otra vida"-La mire a los ojos "Pero si no quieres sera decision tuya "- agache la cabeza.

Le devolví el beso "Tienes razón, aunque no podamos ser amantes podemos estar juntos y eso me basta" Lo mire a los ojos mientras sonreía para él quien me abrazo fuertemente.

Nos volvimos a ver de nuevo años después cuando un par de nobles egipcios se enteraron de la historia de los anillos, de los dos amantes que murieron juntos y de su secreto, ellos eran LadyBug y Chat Noir. Aunque no fuésemos amantes en esa vida estábamos felices.

 **Hola queriamos empezar bien el año, asi que traemos este fic entre BuNinAk (Wattpad) y yo BlackOctubre (Fanfiction)(se escribe blackocture pero ella lo modifica e.e) y como siempre Miraculous LadyBug no nos pertenece,ella lo subira en wattpad y yo en fanfiction, esperamos que la hayan pasado bien en sus fiestas con queso y mortadela. ahora una palabras por separado.**

 **YEY! Aqui V.M. Empecemos el año con el pie derecho (?) Las fiestas son importantes ¿No? por eso espero que lo hayan pasado en grande yo en cambio me enfermo, la curranba no va conmigo XD Pero la pase en grande gracias a ustedes, así que les deseo lo mejor** **( ´◕ ▽ ◕` )**

 **bueno me toca hablar a mi , espero que se la hayan pasado bien yo no tanto por el simple hecho mágico de que termine en el hospital, pero aqui estoy para traerles este capítulo, espero que la pasen bien con sus familias, y que el 2016 cumplan sus propositos att:blackoctubre**


End file.
